


Growing Distant

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He left, just like the others.It was stupid to think that he would have been any different.An old piece from way back whenever





	Growing Distant

To my dearest Blooky,   
Remember the night Mad and Glad left from the farm? They said they were fed up of being wandering spirits so they found themselves “a new life” as Mad put it. They became corporeal, got new jobs and moved away from home. Remember how you broke down when you heard the news? 

You fell apart not out of sorrow but fear. When I thought you would be saddened about the news, you were actually absorbed of anxiety. Panic penetrated your pure soul, dismay dispersed through your debilitated body and worry wore down your usually chirper eyes. 

You collapsed onto the ground, unmoving and unusually silent. Standing there, watching you in that state was unbearable. So, I went to hug you and you accepted. But when I moved out… you clutched onto my hand, a tenacious but fragile grip. I couldn’t let go for the fact that if I was ever able to in the first place then you would drop onto the ground and shatter into a thousand pieces. 

So, we sat there all night and to the next day. For the following weeks and months on end I stuck close with you. I don’t know why but seeing me everyday made you so happy. But for the sake of seeing that old side of you again, I stayed. I cancelled auditions I had scheduled for leading roles and record deals so I wouldn’t be tempted leave too. But, I am too weak.

Please trust me when you read the next few sentences. Believe me, I really tried.  
I threw away many movie posters and DVDs from the surface because it inspired me to become something that would drive me away from you. I stopped going to Undyne’s piano lessons because it made me think of a music career I could have but never would because it meant leaving you. I avoided trips to Hotlands because of that’s where the television networking station is, the doors of which could possibly drive me to fame. I stopped everything I loved for you, Blooky. 

You were never the same after that night. Perhaps it was the betrayal. Or perhaps it was the faith you had left. Maybe perhaps it was the fear of losing me too. Whatever it was, you changed. And out of desperation to see the former, I sacrificed my aspirations. But, know pondering on ridiculous daydreams on my bed tonight… I don’t know whether I can keep this up anymore. 

My dreams are uncontrollable, they want out. They too like time itself, grows weary of waiting and no longer waits for anyone, even you Blooky. So, with this as a short goodbye, I shall depart the company of you, the snails and the family farm in chase of whatever life takes me. I hope you understand Blooky. I’m sorry I was not able to be strong for you.   
From your dearest cousin, Happy

***  
To Happstablook,  
It’s ok Happy. I understand. After all, there are better things in the world than being on this snail farm. And incorporeal too… I know how many hours you spend searching around the dumpster and even designing your ‘perfect body’. You must have been dragged past annoyance and beyond for all these days you have spent with me ever since Mad and Glad left us to become training dummies over a year ago. 

I’m not angry… nor am I sad… nay; I feel nothing other than relief. I’m happy for you. Secretly, I knew I was holding you back. Why would someone with so much potential to do such great things be wasting their time with someone like me? 

I felt much guilt during these few months as I saw you push opportunities away from you but I didn’t dare speak a word for if I ever did then I knew you would leave. Who won’t take that opportunity to abandon such a useless being such as me?

I hope you’re doing well… wherever you are. I’ll be fine… alone. Break a leg as they say in theatre right? Don’t let your dreams wait for me.  
From Napstablook

***  
To my dearest Blooky,  
I’m very much glad that you accepted my terrible decision. It was out of my poor judgement to depart you in such a sudden and dramatic fashion. I hope that everything is doing well on the farm. I may come visit if I could find some time. Things are very busy and fast paced unlike at the mundane life on the farm. 

The newly appointed Royal Scientist had agreed to build me a body just like the ones on the posters. Remember those? We met at the dumpster a month before I left. The designs are looking pretty well, though it’s still a work in progress. 

Which reminds me, I’m going on air next week on the Friday night news. I’m so nervous but excited! It’s nothing too big, just coverage for a small news story but we all have to start somewhere right? Blooky, will you watch it for me? I know you are not one to watch TV but… will you do it for me?   
From your dearest cousin, Happy

***  
To Happstablook,  
I watched it last night. You seemed so nature on screen. It was the better choice, for the both of us. As much as I loved your company, I knew I was dead weight. But now you are free of the anchors that tie you down, you have been able to set sail. Things have been going well on the farm, you don’t have to worry about it. Just, don’t forget about me, ok? Visit whenever you have time.  
From Napstablook

***  
To my dearest Blooky,  
Thankyou for watching me that night. I was so nervous but thinking of you really happened. Sorry for not being able to write to you sooner, time has flown by so rapidly that I can’t keep up with everything. That’s why I got a personal assistant.   
They sort through all the mail and respond to each for me. I was ashamed of this at first but it became quite apparent I was never going to be able to keep up. This morning I was very much alarmed when I found your letter, dated two week ago, at the bottom of a mountain of fan mail. You should not be treated with such disrespect like that! So, I have directed that all mail sent by you will be of upmost priority. 

Sorry for this blunder on my part. You must have felt so concerned but I assure you that I will forever remember you. You are my cousin after all, family shall stay together till the end. In fact, I was thinking of going back to the farm this weekend. Perhaps. Saturday maybe?  
Your dearest cousin, Mettaton (also known as Happy)

***  
Dear Happy,  
You didn’t come… did something happen? It’s ok, I understand. Sometimes life gets in the way. Keep at your task on hand, you don’t have to come check up on me. But… do promise that you will visit someday ok?   
From your cousin, Napstablook

***  
To Napstablook,  
It is greatly appreciated that you have written to me. Thankyou for your words, they inspire me every day. Unfortunately, I have a very busy schedule. If you would like to meet me, you can find me at the following venues on these dates...  
From Mettaton

***  
To Mettaton,   
You’re not really my cousin are you? You’re his PA.  
I really am not important am I?   
Goodbye…  
From Blooky


End file.
